Naruto : Kehidupanku (My life)
by Aurora 1412
Summary: Cinta, keluarga, persahabatan, penghianatan menjadi satu. Saat itulah arti kehidupan sebenarnya terbentuk./ Bad Summary /SasuFemNaru/ Don't like don't read/ Aurora 1412
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Kehidupanku (My life)**

**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : drama, romance, hurt/comfort**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : OOC tingkat akut, gender bender, Typo, Miss typo, alur cepat, bahasa amburadul. Don't like, Don't read.**

(Aurora 1412 present)

Cuaca kala itu hujan dengan awan hitam menghiasi langit.

"Naruko sudah berjanji akan datang. Kami akan mengucapkan janji suci di altar ini." suara lemah terdengar dari mulut Pria berumur 23 tahun di depan Altar lengkap dengan setelan jas serba putih, baju yang seharusnya menjadi baju pernikahannya.

"Apa Kau lupa Sasuke, Naruko sudah mati 1 Minggu yang lalu. Dia kecelakaan saat tengah menyiapkan acara pernikahan Kalian. Kau lupa?!" ujar Uchiha Itachi, Kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke yang seharusnya menikah hari ini. Ya seharusnya, jika saja mobil yang ditumpangi calon isterinya tak mengalami kecelakaan.

"Dia sudah berjanji. Dia sudah berjanji." gumam Sasuke tak terima.

Plaakk

Suara tamparan menggema di Gereja itu. "Jangan seolah-olah disini saja Kau yang menderita Sasuke. Aku sebagai Ayahnya juga menderita, Isteriku terus menangis dirumah, bahkan Kurama masih koma akibat kecelakaan itu. Puteriku yang masih berumur 22 tahun harus mati dengan cara seperti itu. Harusnya Kau melanjutkan hidupmu demi Naruko. Memangnya Dia akan bahagia melihatmu seperti ini?!" Ujar Minato marah.

"Semua salahku. Harusnya saat itu Aku menemaninya. Naruko mati karenaku. Jika saja Aku tak mementingkan pekerjaanku, Naruko pasti ..."

"Apa dengan Kau menemaninya kecelakaan itu terjadi?! Jangan bodoh Sasuke!" Kini giliran Fugaku, Ayah dari Sasuke yang berbicara.

Sasuke terdiam, tanpa ada niat menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

_**'Ne~ ini adalah tempat Kita mengucap janji suci. Kau menungguku didepan altar, dan Aku akan datang menemuimu dengan gaun pengantin yang kukenakan.'**_

_**'Mau latihan?'**_

_**'huh?' Perempuan cantik berumur 21 tahun itu menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.**_

_**Sasuke hanya tersenyum, menggeser tubuhnya agar saling berhadapan.**_

_**'Khem. Uchiha Sasuke, Apakah Kau menerima Namikaze Naruko sebagai isteri dalam keadaan apapun? Sakit maupun sehat, sedih maupun senang?' ujar Sasuke dengan suara agak diberatkan bergaya layaknya pendeta.**_

_**'Ya. Saya bersedia.' Sasuke menjawab.**_

_**'Namikaze Naruko. Apakah Kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami dalam keadaan apapun? Sakit maupun sehay, sedih maupun senang?'**_

_**'Ya. Saya bersedia.' jawab Naruko tersenyum senang, begitu pula Sasuke.**_

_**Mereka bertatapan, Naruko menutup mata. Mereka berciuman mesra, lembut dan penuh perasaan.**_

_**'Sasuke, Kau akan menungguku didepan altarkan?' tanya gadis cantik berambut pirang itu, setelah berciuman**_

_**'Kenapa Kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja Aku akan menunggumu, itu janji Kita.'**_

_**'Hmm. Aku juga akan datang menemuimu di altar nanti.' Naruko memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke balas memeluk, entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba sakit. Seakan kebahagiaannya akan direnggut.**_

Sasuke tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, "Pembohong. Kau tak menepati janji," gumam Sasuke, perlahan pandangannya tak fokus, dan tiba-tiba gelap.

"Sasuke!" teriakan khawatir dari Fugaku, Minato dan Itachi.

"Panggil ambulans Tachi." perintah Fugaku.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kepergian puteriku membuatnya menjadi serapuh ini." gumam Minato.

'Ajak Aku bersamamu Naruko.'

2 tahun kemudian.

Seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun berambut pirang panjang diikat ponytail tengah memejamkan matanya berlutut didepan Altar, berdoa didalam Gereja.

"Tuhan. Semoga hari ini lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Amien." gumamnya.

Dia kemudian membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang mata shapphire yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

"Yosh. Naruto hari ini Kau harus semangat. Ganbatte!" Ujar gadis bernama Naruto itu semangat.

"Oh God. Aku bisa telat sekolah." Naruto melihat jamnya yang menunjukan pukul 07.15 sedangkan bel masuk pukul 07.30

Dia berlari kearah pintu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Bruukk

"Aduh."

Naruto meringis saat dirinya jatuh menimpa seseorang.

Sapphire bertemu Onyx. Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Gadis itu tersadar akan posisinya.

"Naruko." panggil pria itu, atau bisa dibilang gumaman.

"Kyaaaa. Dasar Paman mesum!" Naruto berteriak histeris saat sadar bahwa kedua tangan pria itu ada didadanya.

Bugghhh

Dia memukul pria itu dengan tas yang dibawanya dan berlari menjauh.

Pria yang masih terletang dilantai depan gereja itu perlahan bangun meringis menahan sakit, karena tas Naruto tepat mengenai hidungnya.

"Siapa yang Dia panggil Paman mesum?! umurku masih 25 tahun, lagipula itu kecelakaan, Dia yang salah." gumamnya sedikit kesal meski tak terlihat jika Dia tengah kesal karena tertutupi dengan wajah datar dan suara yang datar pula tanpa emosi.

Dia kembali teringat wajah gadis itu, "Mirip sekali dengan Ruko." gumamnya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda didekat kakinya.

"dompet? pasti milik gadis itu." Sasuke mengambil dompet berwarna orange dan membukanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Namanya juga mirip dengan Ruko. Konoha Academy," Sasuke membaca kartu pelajar yang ada didalamnya.

"Apa ada masalah anak muda?" tanya pria berpakaian pendeta.

"Tidak ada. Saya permisi Bapa pendeta." Sasuke berjalan menjauhi gereja, niatnya untuk mengenang Naruko hapus sudah.

(1412)

Disisi lain Naruto terus berlari sambil menyumpahi si paman mesum.

"Tidaaakkk. Tunggu Ibiki-sensei!" teriaknya panik saat melihat gerbang yang hampir ditutup.

Huuppp

Naruto berlari dan melompat, menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, "Yeah! Tochdown!" teriaknya mengikuti gaya salah seorang pemain American football favoritnya saat berhasil melewati gerbang didetik-detik terakhir.

Dia tersenyum kearah Sang guru Killer yang menatapnya garang, kemudian berlari kearah kelas.

"Yo. Ohayou Minna!" Sapanya semangat.

"Ohayou Naru, seperti biasa Kau masuk didetik-detik terakhir." Inuzuka Kiba. Sahabat dari si blode membalas sapaan.

"Ohayou Naru-chan. Ya ampun lihatlah pakaianmu kotor. Ayo ganti baju dulu, diloker Aku menyimpan baju serep." Hyuuga Hinata menatap sahabatnya yang memasang cengiran tak berdosa.

"Well, jika Naru datang tak menimbulkan masalah itu bukan Naru namanya." komentar Uzumaki Karin dengan seringai jailnya (meski marga Mereka sama namun tidak ada hubungan darah)

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Akukan harus berdo'a dulu. Ahh capee." Naruto melakukan pembelaan namun tak ditanggapi Mereka.

"Berdo'a? Bukannya habis melayani pelanggan malammu hingga bangun telat Naruto." ujar sinis siswi bernama Shion.

"Kau berbicara lancang lagi kupastikan kehidupan damaimu disekolah akan berakhir Shion." ancam Karin tak suka jika sahabatnya dijelekan.

"Bukankah Shion berbicara hal yang sebenarnya? Ibumu sering berganti-ganti pria, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, Bukan begitu Uzumaki Naruto?" kini giliran gadis bernama Tayuya.

"Aku tak peduli jika kalian memperolokku. Tapi jangan pernah Kau menjelekan ibuku didepanku." Naruto mendesis marah, siap kapan saja menyerang kedua gadis itu.

"Wow. Ada yang marah takut, Hahaha." tawa mengejek keluar dari mulut gadis bernama Sasame.

"Sudahlah Naru, Mereka itu orang kurang kerjaan. Ayo ganti baju dulu, kebetulan Sensei belum datang." ujar Hinata mengajak Naruto keluar kelas.

"Hey Hyuuga. Tak malukah Kau berteman dengan gadis jalang itu? Seorang Hyuuga harusnya berteman dengan kalangan atas seperti Kami." ujar Tayuya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, "Kalian dari kalangan atas?! Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kalian hanyalah gadis tak punya aturan, selalu membawa nama keluarga dalam setiap masalah. Kalian sekumpulan pengecut yang hanya dapat bediri dibelakang orang lain. Sekali lagi Kalian menyebutnya seperti itu Aku Hyuuga Hinata yang akan turun tangan langsung." ujar Hinata menatap ketiga gadis itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari puteri Hyuuga. Menyeramkan jika marah." komentar Karin, melirik ketiga gadis yang terlihat pucat. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hyuuga adalah perusahaan ketiga yang terbesar dan terkaya di Jepang selain Uchiha dan Namikaze. Pantas ketiganya takut, Hyuuga dengan mudahnya menghancurkan perusahaan Ayah Mereka dengan sekali perintah. Terlebih tiga perusahaan besar itu bersahabat.

"Itulah kekasihku," ujar Kiba bangga.

(1412)

"Kau membuatku khawatir ototou. Harusnya Kau sampai dirumah jam 07 pagi jika melihat waktu keberangkatanmu dari Amerika. Namun sekarang sudah jam 08. Kemana saja 1 jam ini?" Tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Jalan-jalan, dan mampir ke Gereja." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"O-oh. Harusnya Kau mengabariku dulu. Istirahatlah." ujar Itachi merasa tak enak.

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan kearah kamarnya. Sebenarnya fikirannya masih tertuju pada gadis blode yang memanggilnya Paman mesum.

(1412)

"Naru ayo ke kantin," ajak Hinata.

"Ayo. Tunggu Aku mau mengambil uang dulu." Naruto membuka tasnya mencari dompet.

"Tidak ada." gumamnya setelah mengobrak abrik tas miliknya.

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ngingat terakhir Dia melihatnya, "Aaahhh! pasti jatuh saat Aku menghajar Paman mesum!" teriaknya saat mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Salahnya sendiri menghajar Sasuke dengan tas yang setengah terbuka.

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Dompetku sepertinya jatuh saat digereja. Aku tak bisa makan siang, semua uangku disana." jawab Naruto lesu.

"Tenang saja. Hari ini Aku yang teraktir."

"Hontou?" Tanya Naruto memastikan mata berbinar bahagia.

"Yups. Ayo, sekarang ke kantin." Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju kantin.

(1412)

"Benar tidak mau ikut jalan-jalan bersama Kami?" Tanya Hinata memastikan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya, Aku harus membantu Iruka-san. Setelah itu bekerja. Gomen ne~" jawab Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, lain kali Kita jalan-jalan. Jaa," ujar Karin. Ketiganya berpisah dipersimpangan jalan.

Naruto terus berjalan menuju gereja, "Iruka-san." Naruto memanggil pria berpakaian pendeta.

"Naru-chan. Semoga Tuhan bersamamu anakku." ujar pendeta itu, mengusap rambut Naruto lembut.

"Hari ini apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm. Kita lihat, Ahh Kau hanya perlu mengajak bermain anak-anak. Bisa?" Iruka menunjuk anak-anak kecil yang tengah asyik bermain pasir, ayunan, jungkitan, bahkan kejar-kejaran.

"Serahkan padaku!" Naruto berjalan menuju tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak.

"Hei Kalian. Ada yang mau bermain bersama Nee-san?" tanya Naruto pada anak-anak itu.

"Naru-nee." panggil Mereka senang.

Iruka hanya melihat dari jauh dan tersenyum melihat kedekatan Mereka.

"Cahaya selalu ada padamu anakku," gumam Iruka.

(1412)

"Gomen Shikamaru-san Aku telat," ujar Naruto meyesal.

"Tak apa. Lagipula cafe baru buka. Cepat ganti bajumu." ujar Shikamaru -Bos sekaligus pemilik Cafe tempatnya bekerja-

"Ha'i. Arigatou Gozaimasu." Naruto masuk kedalam ruang tempat para pekerja biasa mengganti baju atau bahkan istirahat.

"Yo Naru tak biasanya Kau telat." sapa Tenten, rekan kerjanya yang berbeda 3 tahun dengan dirinya.

"Begitulah Senpai. Aku terlalu senang bermain dengan anak-anak sampai lupa waktu,"

"Duluan yaa," Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

(1412)

"Irashaimase." ujar Naruto ramah saat seseorang masuk kedalam caffe.

"Silahkan ini daftar menunya Okyakusan." Naruto menyerahkan daftar Menu.

"Jangan formal seperti itu Naru. Bukankah Kita saling kenal." ujar pelanggan itu.

"Gomen Sai-san tapi ini jam kerja. Semua pelanggan sama." Naruto tersenyum kaku pada pria bernama Sai tersebut.

"Hmm. Terserahmu saja, Aku pesan seperti biasa." ujar Sai tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu beberapa saat."

"Seperti biasa Sai-san selalu datang kesini. Sudah kuduga Dia menyukaimu Naru." bisik Tenten yang sekarang menjadi Kasir.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, laki-laki seperti Sai-san tak akan menyukaiku. Lagipula perbedaan usia Kita jauh." sangkal Naruto.

"Hey. Sadarilah Naru Kau itu manis dan cantik. Jarang ada wanita Jepang memiliki mata sapphire, rambut pirang, kulit tan eksotis sepertimu, dan juga di zaman seperti ini perbedaan usia tak jadi masalah aaahh membuatku iri." ujar Tenten menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau berlebihan Senpai. Jika Kau mau, ambil saja,"

"Naru ini untuk meja nomor 10." Chef tambun memberikan pesanan dari dalam dapur.

"Siap Chef Chouji." Naruto hormat seperti tentara.

"Shikamaru-san. Aku sudah selesai, Aku pamit pulang." Teriak Naruto karena sang Bos sepertinya tertidur sangat lelap di konter bar.

"Eh. Hoamm, Ya hati-hati, karena ini sudah malam, sekarang ini banyak penjahat yang mengincar wanita muda." nasehat Shikamaru.

"Ha'i. Lagipula ini masih jam 8 malam. Jaa matta~" Naruto berjalan keluar cafe. Tanpa Dia sadari Dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Hey Shika. Gadis yang barusan keluar apa pelangganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan."Uchiha Sasuke-sama. Setelah 2 tahun tak bertemu bukannya saling menanyakan kabar Kau malah bertanya tentang gadis yang baru berpapasan denganmu."

"Shikamaru."

"Ha'i. Ha'i. Dia pegawai disini. Puas?"

"Kau mempekerjakan seorang gadis di Club. Ternyata Kau bejat juga." komenar pedas Sasuke.

"Hey, Aku tak bilang Dia bekerja di Club. Dia bekerja di Caffe. Tempat ini dari siang sampai jam 8 malam kubuat jadi Cafe. Lalu jam 9 Malam sampai pagi kujadikan Club. Kita itu harus mengolah uang dengan baik," Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Oh Aku baru ingat. Gadis itu bukankah mirip Naruko?" tanya Sasuke mencoba memastikan.

Shikamaru yang tengah menuangkan Vodka berhenti sejenak, "Hmm. Memang mirip, sangat mirip malah."

"Kau tak berencana untuk menjadikannya pelampiasankan Sasuke?" Shikamaru menatap Sasuke menyelidik.

"Hn."

"Hn-mu itu apa artinya Sasuke?! Aku tak akan tinggal diam jika Kau menyakiti Naru."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke memicingkan matanya tak suka.

"Well. Untuk sekarang ini belum. Karena Aku tak mau dianggap Pedo, mungkin jika Dia sudah berumur 20 tahunan." Jawab Shikamaru seenaknya.

"Lalu mau dikemanakan istrimu Shikamaru?" tanya pria lain yang entah dari kapan duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan Kau disana Neji?" Shikamaru dengan polosnya bertanya.

"Sejak Kalian menjadi pedo." jawab Neji kesal.

"Sejak Kalian membicarakan Naru mirip Naruko. Puas?!" jelas Neji saat dirinya menerima tatapan membunuh dari 2 pria pedo.

"Kau juga mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke tertarik.

"Sahabat Hinata. Tapi Sasuke, jika Kau menyukainya ..."

"Aku tak menyukainya. Hanya penasaran." potong Sasuke cepat.

"Kau lebih baik menyerah saja, karena gadis itu banyak diincar pria-pria yang lebih muda darimu, Mereka sering datang ke cafe. Bukan begitu Shikamaru." Neji melirik Shikamaru.

"Hmm. Tapi itu juga keuntungan untukku, pemasukanku jadi berkali-kali lipat." Shikamaru membenarkan.

"Dan sejak kapan Kau mata duitan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sejak negara api menyerang ladang gandum dengan coklat dan bomm jadilah chocho cr*nks." jawab Shikamaru ngawur.

Obrolan Mereka terus berlanjut. Dari mulai hal sepele sampai saat masa-masa remaja dulu.

(1412)

Disisi lain Naruto sampai didepan rumahnya yang sederhana. Menghela nafas perlahan sebelum akhirnya masuk, "Tadaima." gumamnya.

Baru saja masuk, Dia sudah mendengar suara tawa kecil diruang tamu. Perlahan Dia mendekat dan menengok ruang tamu.

"Kaa-san. Bukankah Naru sudah bilang jangan bawa pacar Kaa-san ke rumah, sebenarnya Naru tak terganggu, hanya saja tetangga selalu mengeluh." ujar Naruto menegur halus pada wanita berambut merah yang tengah menggelayut mesra pada seorang pria.

"Sebentar yaa Sayang." ujar wanita bernama Uzumaki Sara tersenyum genit pada Sang pria. Dia kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan menariknya kasar ke kamar Naruto yang ada dilantai dua.

Plaakkk

Suara tamparan telampau keras mendarat dipipi mulus milik si blode. Saking kerasnya Naruto sampai jatuh tersengkur, bahkan pipinya sedikit membiru, dengan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Dengarkan Aku Naruto. Jangan pernah muncul saat Aku sedang ada tamu. Diam dikamar dan jadilah anak manis. Mengerti?!" Sara menatap marah Naruto yang hanya menunduk.

"Jawab?!"

"Ha'i. Gomen Kaa-san." jawab Naruto dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

Sara tersenyum angkuh dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Gomen ne~ menunggu lama." ujar Sara dengan manja.

"Siapa tadi puterimu?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya. Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi." jawab Sara dan adegan dengan Rated M pun terjadi.

Naruto yang masih diam terduduk dilantai akhirnya bangkit, mendudukan dirinya dikursi belajar, dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Menulikan telinganya dengan suara-suara aneh dibawah sana.

(1412)

Pagi harinya, Naruto terbangun dengan mata sembab, sepertinya Dia menangis saat tidur. "Ini tidak akan hilang beberapa hari kedepan." ujarnya menatap pantulan pipinya dicermin sedikit mempolesnya dengan bedak agar tersamarkan.

Mengambil salep dikotak P3K dan mengoleskan ke bibirnya yang sedikit robek, "Awww..." ringisnya menahan perih.

"Ahh. Aku harus ke Gereja." Naruto menyambar tasnya berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur, mengambil 1 kotak susu dalam kulkas dan beberapa lembar roti.

"Ittekimasu." gumamnya keluar rumah.

"Tuhan. Sekali saja Aku meminta padamu Aku ingin sekali Kaa-san sedikit memperhatikanku. Amien," do'anya. Kemudian berjalan keluar Gereja menuju sekolah.

"Domba kecil malang. Semoga kebahagiaan segera datang menemuimu." gumam Iruka yang tanpa sengaja mendengar do'a Naruto.

(1412)

"Ohayou." sapa Naruto.

"Wow apakah akan ada badai hari ini?" tanya Kiba entah pada siapa.

"Sepertinya begitu Kiba." Karin membenarkan.

"Kalian ini. Aku telat Kalian berkomentar, Aku datang pagi berkomentar juga." grutu Naruto.

"Gomen, gomen. Naru, pipi dan bibirmu kenapa?" tanya Karin menyelidik.

'Ternyata masih terlihat.'batin Naruto

"Eh etto ..." matanya melirik kesana kemari. Jari-jarinya bertautan mencari alasan.

"Jatuh dari tangga. Alasan basi Naru, jika seseorang jatuh dari tangga biasanya yang terluka itu kaki atau dahi yang terbentur. Kami sudah hafal alasanmu." ujar Hinata mendahului.

"Paling itu perlakuan kasar dari pelanggannya." celetuk Sasame tersenyum merendahkan.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan, "Apa ancaman kemarin Kau anggap hanya bualanku saja Fuma Sasame-san?" Hinata menatap Sasame garang, membuat gadis itu gugup.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Ahh sebentar lagi bel masuk," Naruto mencoba meredam amarah gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Dan istirahat nanti Aku akan meminta penjelasan darimu Naru." ujar Hinata.

(1412)

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Naruto sudah bersiap diintrogasi oleh kedua sahabatnya, karena Kiba sepertinya memilih bermain basket.

"Naru. Sabaku-san mencarimu." ujar salah satu murid yang ada dikelas.

Naruti tersenyum senang merasa terselamatkan, "Gaara, ada apa mencariku?" tanya Naruto menatap pemuda tampan berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' didahinya.

"Makan siang bersama. Temari-nee membuatkan bekal untukmu, Ayo keatap." ajak Gaara menarik lembut tangan Naruto.

"Jaa ne~ Hinata, Karin." pamit Naruto, Hinata dan Karin mengangguk mengiyakan.

3 Gadis menatap tak suka melihat Naruto akrab dengan idola sekolah Mereka.

"Cih. Jika saja tak ada Hyuuga itu. Sudah kubuat Dia menderita." gumam Shion tak suka.

"Kita beri Dia pelajaran saat Dia sendiri. Bagaimana?" usul Tayuya.

"Hn. Ide bagus." Sasame menyetujui. Senyum licik bertengger dibibirnya.

(1412)

"Nah makan. Kau kurusan sekarang." Gaara memberikan sekotak bento saat Mereka sampai diatap.

"Arigatou, Hmm sepertinya enak. Ittadakimasu." Naruto perlahan melahap makananya. Perih menyerang bibirnya saat mengunyah makanan, pipinya juga berdenyut nyeri.

Gaara melihat itu membalikan badan Naruto agar menghadap dirinya, "Kau terluka? Kenapa?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Ahh ini. Jatuh dari tangga," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Naruto. Berapa kali kubilang jangan berbohong padaku. Apa Ibumu yang melakukannya? Bukankah sudah kubilang Kau lebih baik tinggal bersama Temari-nee, Dia pasti akan senang. Shika-nii juga pasti tak keberatan."

"Aku baik-baik saja oke. Tak perlu khawatir, ini hanya luka kecil. Akan cepat sembuh kok. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja." ujar Naruto menenangkan saat Gaara menatap dirinya khawatir.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Sebagai sahabatmu Aku khawatir, sangat khawatir."

"Hehe. Aku sudah baik kok, Kau berlebihan." Naruto tertawa kecil menahan sakit dibibirnya agar sahabatnya ini tak semakin khawatir.

"Baiklah, tapi jika ada apa-apa hubungi Aku. Nah, Ayo lanjukan makan siangnya." ujar Gaara akhirnya.

(1412)

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju Cafe Shikamaru. Hari ini di Gereja tak terlalu banyak hal yang dapat dibantunya. Dia berjalan sambil melamun, tak terlalu mempedulikan orang-orang yang tak sengaja Dia tabrak.

"Naru, ada orang yang ingin menemuimu. Dia menunggu di meja pojok." ujar Shikamaru, Naruto mengangguk pelan, berjalan menuju meja yang ditunjuk Shikamaru.

"Masing mengingatku?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum tipis.

Naruto menatapnya sedikit lama, "Ahhh Paman Mesum!" teriaknya baru sadar.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar julukan yang disematkan padanya oleh si blode, "Siapa yang Kau panggil Paman Mesum? Aku baru berumur 25 tahun dobe,"

"Do-dobe?! Dasar Paman mesum Teme. Seenaknya saja meanggilku dobe." ujar Naruto tak terima.

Sedangkan Shikamaru menahan tawa mendengar julukan Sasuke, Dia juga tak habis fikir. Sasuke dengan mudahnya terpancing emosi oleh Naruto yang notabene masih Remaja, apa Sahabatnya itu lupa akan umurnya yang sudah bukan remaja labil lagi?

"Ck. Aku hanya mengembalikan dompetmu saja. Nih," Sasuke melempar dompet orange itu kearah Naruto.

"Paman tidak mengambil uangkukan?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"Hn."

"Huh. Jawaban apa itu," gumam Naruto, meninggalkan Sasuke menuju ruang pegawai.

"Mana ucapan terima kasihmu dobe?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya membalikan badannya, "Aku punya nama Paman Mesum teme. Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan Terima kasih telah mengembalikan dompetku."

"Aku juga memiliki nama, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku tak bertanya, dan tidak ingin mengetahui nama Paman mesum teme sepertimu." ujar Naruto sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam ruang pegawai.

Ctak

Perempatan siku-siku terlihat didahi Sasuke, "Bocah itu!" desis Sasukemenahan marah.

Shikamaru sudah tidak tahan melihat pertengkaran keduanya hingga akhirnya tawanya meledak, "Apa katanya Ahahaha, Paman mesum teme. Hahaha, bahkan Dia tidak ingin mengetahui namamu. Kau ditolak remaja Sasuke. Memangnya Kau melakukan apa pada Naruto hingga Dia tak menyukaimu?" tanya Shikamaru, Sasuke menatap geram Shikamaru karena berani mentertawakannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab ketus Sasuke. "Ahh ya, coba Kau perhatikan wajahnya, sepertinya Dia terluka." ujar Sasuke sebelum akhirnya keluar Cafe menuju perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Naruto. Kau terluka? pipimu lebam, dan bibirmu sedikit robek, apa ibumu yang melakukannya?" tanya Shikamaru saat Naruto keluar dari ruang pegawai.

"Ahh ini. Bukan apa-apa, Aku bekerja dulu Shikamaru-san." jawab Naruto.

Shikamaru terus memperhatikan Naruto saat bekerja, Dia tahu gadis itu selalu mendapatkan luka dari Ibunya, namun sepertinya si korban tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

(1412)

"Tadaima," gumam Naruto masuk kedalam rumah, berjalan mendekat kearah ruang tamu, Mau tak mau Dia harus keruang tamu untuk sampai ke kamarnya.

Bau alkohol langsung menyergap hidungnya saat memasuki daerah itu. Melirik kearah sofa, dilihatnya Sang Ibu tertidur akibat mabuk.

Greepp

Matanya membulat kaget saat ada tangan besar yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau datang juga manis. Aku lelah menunggu." suara berat seorang pria yang menahan nafsunya.

Pria itu menyesap aroma yang keluar dari leher jenjang milik Naruto.

"Le-lepaskan brengsek!" Berontak Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri.

Si pria membalikan badan Naruto, mencium rakus bibir ranum Naruto.

"Ugghh. Seperti yang kubayangkan. Bibirmu terasa manis, tidak seperti Ibumu yang sudah tua." Pria itu melepas ciumannya. Mendorong Naruto kelantai.

"Ja-jangan hiks... kumohon hiks..." isak Naruto serak.

Namun pria bernama Mizuki itu tersenyum senang. Dia menjilat pipi Naruto menghapus air mata.

"Jangan takut sayang. Sebentar lagi Kau akan merasa nikmat, dan ketagihan." Mizuki kembali mencium Naruto tangan kirinya memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang sedangkan tangan kanannya membuka paksa seragam sekolahnya.

'Kaa-san.' batin Naruto. Menatap Sara yang masih terlelap tidur. Naruto terus berontak, melepaskan diri.

Karena berontakannya kuat, kaki sebelah kanan yang ditahan oleh kaki milik Mizuki akhirnya bebas. Melihat kesempatan itu Naruto menendang perut sekeras yang Dia bisa.

Mizuki meringis menahan sakit. Tangannya sedikit melonggar, Naruto cepat-cepat melepaskan diri. Berniat melarikan diri keluar, namun jalan menuju luar terhalang oleh tubuh Mizuki.

Dengan tubuh sempoyongan Naruto menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Menguncinya dari dalam dan ditahan oleh kursi.

"Seseorang tolong Aku. Tuhan, kirimkan malaikat pelindugmu untukku." do'a Naruto. Menggengam kalung salib pemberian dari Iruka.

Drok. Drok. Drok.

"Sayang. Buka pintunya, atau kudobrak." suara 'lembut' Mizuki dari balik pintu Naruto semakin erat memegang kalungnya. Mendyduki kursi untuk menahan Mizuki.

"Kubilang buka jalang!" teriak Mizuki marah.

Brug. Brug. Brug.

Pintu bergoyang seakan mau terbuka. Naruto semakin panik. Putus asa menghampiri hatinya.

"Kumohon tolong Aku Tuhan." gumam Naruto.

**TBC**

**A/N : Yo Minna-san. Sudah lama tak berjumpa. Hehe pasti ada yamg mikir gini 'Nih Author udah lama ga update bukannya lanjutin dulu fanfic yang masih TBC malah bikin yang baru. Well, author tidak menyalahkan readers jika ada yang beefikiran seperti itu. Mau gimana lagi, Authornya males merangkai katanya. Jadi yang ada diotak Author curahkan pada tulisan dan tarraaaa, jadilah fanfic abal bin gaje ini. See you next time guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter sebelumnya)

"Seseorang tolong Aku. Tuhan, kirimkan malaikat pelindugmu untukku." do'a Naruto. Menggengam kalung salib pemberian dari Iruka.

Drok. Drok. Drok.

"Sayang. Buka pintunya, atau kudobrak." suara 'lembut' Mizuki dari balik pintu Naruto semakin erat memegang kalungnya. Mendyduki kursi untuk menahan Mizuki.

"Kubilang buka jalang!" teriak Mizuki marah.

Brug. Brug. Brug.

Pintu bergoyang seakan mau terbuka. Naruto semakin panik. Putus asa menghampiri hatinya.

"Kumohon tolong Aku Tuhan." gumam Naruto.

**Naruto : Kehidupanku (My life)**

**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance, drama, dll**

**Pair : -**

**Warning : OOC, Gender bender, EYD berantakan, typo(s), Miss typo(s), don't like, don't read.**

**(1412 present)**

Mata gadis itu melirik kesana-kemari dengan gelisah, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menolongnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Handphone yang tertinggal pagi tadi di meja belajarnya, dengan cepat Dia menyambar telpon gengam itu, mencari nomor yang bisa Dia pintai pertolongan.

Drok. Drok. Drok.

"Gadis jalang. Buka cepat, Jika itu maumu. Akan kubuka paksa pintu ini." Suara Mizuki terdengar sangat mengerikan dan berbahaya ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto dengan tangan gemetar terus mencari nomor yang mungkin bisa Dia hubungi. "Gaara, Kumohon. Tersambung." Gumamnya menelpon sahabatnya itu.

'Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.'

Disisi lain. Gaara tengah membantu membereskan Caffe yang akan buka sebentar lagi menjadi sebuah Club.

Drrrrtt. Drrrrt. Drrrt.

Getar handphone terdengar dari saku celana milik Gaara. "Naru? Tidak biasanya Dia menelpon dijam seperti ini." Gumam Gaara dan mengangkat telpon dari Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Ga-gaara? Yo-yokatta. To-tolong Aku, A-aku... Kyaaaaaa ti-tidak jangan mendekat...

"Na-naru? He-hey Kau kenapa?" Teriak Gaara saat tak mendengar suara Naruto lagi. Hanya suara samar-sanar teriakan Naruto dan suara seorang pria.

"Shika-nii. Pinjam motormu. Aku akan kerumah Naru. Naru dalam bahaya." Ujar Gaara menyambar jaketnya bermaksud pergi

"Na-naruto? Tapi, motor dan mobil sedang ada dibengkel." Ujar Shikamaru yang juga ikut panik.

"Cih. Lalu Aku harus bagaimana?!" Teriak Gaara frustasi.

"A-ah waktu yang tepat Sasuke. Antarkan Kami ke rumah Naruto. Dan jangan banyak tanya, ini darurat." Shikamaru mendorong Sasuke yang baru masuk kedalam Club dan hanya bisa menuruti apa yang dikatakan si nanas. Well memang tidak Uchiha sekali jika Dia mau diperintah oleh orang lain, namun saat mendengar nama Gadis blode yang menjulukinya paman mesum teme, Dia seakan bergerak sendiri mengikuti intruksi Shikamaru.

Naruto menggenggam handphonenya erat. Menunggu Gaaara mengangkat telponnya.

"Moshi-moshi..."

Hatinya senang mendengar suara sahabatnya itu, "Ga-Gaara? Yo-yokatta. To-tolong Aku...

Dan saat itu pintu kamarnya berhasil dibuka paksa oleh Mizuki.

...Kyaaa jangan mendekat."

Teriaknya. Tanpa sadar handphone ikut terpelating jauh masuk kedalam bawah ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis gadis kecil. Sekarang Aku akan berlaku kasar." Desis Mizuki berbahaya.

Menjambak rambut pirang Naruto dan menggiringnya kearah ranjang. "Ku-kumohon. Ja-jangan. Ti-tidak." Cicit Naruto. Meski Dia berteriak namun sepertinya tidak akan ada orang yang menolongnya. Para tetangganya mungkin memaklumi teriakan Naruto yang memang sudah terbiasa akibat perlakuan kasar Ibunya. Namun kasus ini lain, yang dipertaruhkan disini adalah kehormatannya, harga diri seorang wanita.

"Diam jalang. Berteriak lagi, Aku akan merusak wajah cantikmu." Bentak Mizuki. Tangannya sudah meraba-raba area yang ekstrim. Naruto sudah tak kuat lagi, tenaganya sudah terkuras karena perlawanan yang sia-sia. Dia hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin setelah ini hidupnya akan berubah drastis. Tak akan ada senyuman lagi. "Kami-sama. Bunuh saja Aku. Cobaan ini sudah cukup berat." Gumamnya.

Gaara semakin gelisah, Shikamaru yang melihat Gaara gelisah menatap Sasuke memberi kode agar Sasuke mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

"Sasuke. Dari persimpangan didepan belok kiri. Dan Kau akan melihat rumah sederhana dengan cat pagar berwarna coklat. Disana Naruto tinggal." Ujar Shikamaru memberitahu. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Sesampainya dirumah yang diberitahukan Shikamaru Gaara bergegas keluar dan memasuki gerbang rumah Naruto. "Ti-tidak dikunci." Gumamnya. Perasaannya semakin tidak karuan saat memasuki ruang tamu. Disana Dia melihat Ibu dari Naruto yang ambruk akibat mabuk. Dan keadaan rumah yang cukup berantakan.

"Naruto!" Teriak Gaara memanggil.

Naruto yang sudah pasrah mendengar suara Gaara tersenyum lemah. Dan entah kekuatan darimana Dia berteriak memberitahu Gaara dimana Dia. "Ga-gaara!" Teriaknya dengan suara serak.

Plak

Naruto ditampar dengan sekeras-kerasnya oleh Mizuki, "Dasar jalang. Kau meminta bantuan temanmu." Ujar Mizuki. Naruto hanya meringis menahan sakit, bibirnya robek akibat tamparan yang terlampau keras.

Gaara bergegas menuju lantai dua. "Ka-kau! Brengsrk!" Teriak Gaara murka saat melihat sahabatnya dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Luka lebam dimana-mana. Baju sudah tak berbentuk, air mata yang sudah mengering dan darah yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Gaara langsung menerjang Mizuki dan menghajarnya dengan membabi buta. Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang baru datang juga tak kalah emosi. Mereka ikut menghajar Mizuki tanpa ampun.

"Aku akan telpon Tou-san. Dan mengirimkan beberapa anak buah kepercayaannya. Gaara, Sasuke, bawa Naruto kerumahku Aku akan disini dan memberi kesaksiaan dan meminta kejadian ini dirahasiakan dari siapapun." Ujar Shikamaru setelah puas melihat Mizuki pingsan dan babak belur.

"Na-naru." Panggil Gaara. Mencoba mendekati Naruto.

"Ga-gaara."

Plak

"Ti-tidak. Ja-jangan menyentuhku." Menepis tangan Gaara yang mencoba untuk memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

Sakit. Hatinya sakit melihat gadis yang biasanya ceria dan dapat menyembunyikan masalahnya kini terlihat rapuh. "Biar kutangani." Ujar Shikamaru dan dengan cepat memukul telungkuk Naruto hingga pingsan.

"Ini yang terbaik untuknya. Sepertinya Dia syok atas kejadian yang menimpanya." Jelas Shikamaru saat ditatap oleh keduanya menandakan tidak setuju dengan tindakan Shikamaru.

"Dan tolong bawa Naruto pada Temari." Ujar Shikamaru setelah menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan selimut tebal dan menyuruh Sasuke membawa Naruto. Gaara mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sekarang tinggal buat kesaksian palsu. Kerampokan. Tou-san pasti akan mengerti jika kujelaskan alasannya." Gumam Shikamaru.

(1412)

1 Minggu sejak kejadian itu. Mizuki ditangkap dan langsung dijebloskan kedalam penjara. Uzumaki Sara bebas karena tak ada bukti kuat Dia berkomplot dengan Mizuki. Namun diawasi oleh Komisi perlindungan anak karena disinyalir melakukan kekerasan pada anak.

Dan Naruto. Dia tinggal bersama pasangan suami-isteri Shika-Tema. Namun sejauh ini kondisinya belum stabil. Dia tak menerima tamu laki-laki bahkan sahabatnya -Gaara-

"Naru-chan. Hinata, dan Karin datang menjenguk. Apa Mereka boleh masuk?" Tanya Temari. Ya sekarang ini Dia hanya diurus oleh Temari yang dengan sabar menemaninya.

"Te-tentu." Jawab Naruto mengizinkan.

Hinata dan Karin masuk dan tersenyum kearah Naruto." Kyaa.. Naru, Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Karin heboh. Naruto tersenyum melihat sikap Karin yang memang seperti biasanya.

"Lihat Aku bawa ramen." Ujar Hinata memperhatikan kantong yang Dia bawa sedari tadi.

"Wahh Arigatou." Ujar Naruto senang.

Hinata dan Karin saling bertatapan. Mereka sebenarnya tadi menangis saat didepan kamar Naruto. Mereka tak tega melihat kondisi Naruto yang terlihat kurus dari celah pintu.

"Oh ya. Kiba mana?" Tanya Naruto polos

Karin, Hinata dan Temari bertatapan ragu. Enggan menjawab.

"A-apa Dia tak mau berteman lagi dengan ga-gadis seprtiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah sendu.

"Apa yang Kau bicarakan. Aku a-akan memanggil si Baka-Inu itu. Ki-kiba bisakah Kau masuk." Teriak Karin ragu.

Kiba yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Mereka dari balik pintu dengan ragu melangkah masuk. Pasalnya Dia mendengar bahwa Naruto trauma pada laki-laki.

"Kiba!" Panggil Naruto girang.

Kiba tersenyum kaku, mendekati Naruto, "Kenapa Kau tak ikut masuk dari tadi. Kau tak mau berteman denganku lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

Kiba menatap Naruto buru-buru menjawab, "Ka-kau bicara apa. Aku hanya takut."

"Takut?" Beo Naruto.

"Ku-kudengar Kau tak menerima tamu laki-laki. Bahkan Gaara yang notabene sahabatmu dari kecil Kau to-tolak. Apalagi A-aku yang ba-baru me-mengenalmu beberapa tahun. Huaaaa Aku tak tahan lagi." Ujar Kiba yang akhirnya menangis.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Maaf membuat Kalian khawatir." Ujar Naruto dan reflek memeluk Kiba yang memang duduk ditepi ranjang dekat Naruto. Karin dan Hinata ikut berpelukan. Air mata Mereka tak terbendung lagi. Temari melihat itu tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan meninggalkan Mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Shikamaru melihat isterinya keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Diluar perkiraan. Dia menerima Kiba. Bahkan sepertinya Naru-chan tak ingat traumanya." Jelas Temari. Shikamaru menatap Temari tak percaya, namun akhirnya tersenyum senang.

"Besok. Kita akan membawanya ke Rumah sakit. Temanku akan memerikasanya. Sakura mungkin dapat menangani trauma Naruto. Dia psikiater handal." Ujar Shikamaru.

(1412)

Kita beralih pada keluarga Namikaze. Setelah kepergian Naruko. Kurama putera sulung pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang tadinya koma sudah terbangun. Namun kondisinya mengkhawatirkan. Dia seakan kehilangan jiwanya, tak bicara, tak bergerak, mata rubynya kosong. Diisi kehampaan. Meski begitu, isterinya yang juga seorang psikiater sekaligus cucu dari pemilik rumah sakit Konoha a.k.a Haruno Sakura dengan setia menemani Kurama. Mengajaknya berbicara meski tak ditanggapi Kurama. mengajaknya jalan-jalan meski itu tak merubah keadaan Kurama. Bahkan Kushina pernah menyuruh Sakura untuk meninggalkan Kurama, menjalankan hidupnya tanpa Kurama dan langsung ditolak Sakura dengan keras. Karena menurutnya Kurama adalah hidupnya, jiwanya. Dan suatu saat akan menjadi Kurama yang dulu.

"Pasien yang membuat janji siang ini kalau tak salah kenalannya Temari. Haahh.. Siang ini berarti Aku tak bisa menemani Kurama-kun ditaman." Gumam wanita cantik berumur 28 tahun berambut pink -Namikaze Sakura-

Naruto berjalan diiringi Temari menuju tempat psikiater yang akan memeriksanya. Sebenarnya Naruto takut keluar rumah, entah kenapa wajah para pria yang ditemuinya menyerupai pria berengsek yang mencoba untuk merebut kesuciannya. "Jika Kau takut. Tutup mata saja." Bisik Temari. Naruto menggeleng.

"Temari-nee. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Ujar Naruto.

"Biar kuantar." Tawar Temari,

"Tidak usah. Temari-nee tunggu saja di tempat psikiater itu. Aku hanya sebentar." Tolak Naruto. Berjalan menjauhi Temari.

Ditoilet Naruto membasuh wajahnya mencoba menghilangkan wajah paniknya, "Te-tenang Naruto. O-orang itu sudah dipenjara. Te-tenang," gumamnya menenangkan diri sendiri.

"Are? Harusnya Aku lewat mana?" Gumam Narito. Ahh Dia lupa satu hal. Jika panik Dia pasti lupa jalan yang pernah Dia lewati.

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah, Dia enggan bertanya pada orang. Dia masih takut akan orang asing terlebih pria. Hingga akhirnya Dia berada disebuah taman sepi, hanya ada seorang pria beumur 30 tahunan berambut merah keorangenan yang menatap kolam berisi ikan koi.

Naruto yang sebenarnya takut mencoba memberanikan diri mendekat.

"A-ano. E-eto, Su-su-sumimmasen. I-ini di-dimana? A-apa Kkk-kau tahu tee-tempat pe-psikiater bernama Sa-sakura?" Tanya Naruto tergagap, Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Pria itu diam tak menjawab. Naruto semakin panik, jangan-jangan orang dihadapannya itu hantu? Ha-hantu? Tu-tunggu. Jangan-jangan memang itu hantu, "Huaaaa... Hantu..." Teriaknya. Namun saat berbalik Dia menabrak seseorang.

"Naru-chan. Kau kemana saja. Aku mencarimu." Ujar orang yang ditabrak itu.

"Te-temari-nee? Huaaa ada hantu." Ujar Naruto menunjuk pria yang masih tetap duduk dikursi roda tanpa merasa terganggu dengan suara dari belakangnya.

"Dia bukan hantu Naru. Dia temanku, sekaligus suami psikiater yang akan Kau temui namanya Namikaze Kurama." Jelas Temari. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya merasa lega.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamananmu Naruto-chan. Suamiku memang seperti itu sejak beberapa tahun la... Na-naruko?' Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat wajah Naruto.

Pria yang sedari tadi membelakangi Mereka perlahan berbalik saat mendengar sebuah kata yang tabu dari mulut isterinya, "Na-na-naruko?" Bisik pria itu. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan.

_**"Nii-san..." Dalam pandangan Kurama Naruto tersenyum padanya dan memanggilnya.**_

"Maaf mengecewakan Kalian. Dia Naruto, bukan Naruko. Dia murid SMA berumur 17 tahun tolong jangan samakan dengan Naruko.." Ujar Temari. Dia tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Karena saat Dia melihat Naruko pertama kali saat Dia baru berpacaran dengan Shikamaru Dia menyangka Naruko adalah Naruto teman dari adiknya Gaara.

"A-ah Mohon maaf. A-aku akan mengantar Kurama-kun ke kamar rawat. Kalian tunggu diruanganku." Ujar Sakura. Mendorong kursi roda milik Kurama menjauh dari Temari dan Naruto.

"Naruko itu siapa Tema-nee? Kalau tak salah saat bertemu Paman Mesum teme Dia juga menyebut nama itu? Apa Dia mirip denganku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya. Sangat mirip. Dulu saat Aku melihat Naruko pertama kali Aku menyangka itu Kau Naru. Namun jika dilihat lagi kalian berbeda. Perbedaan umur kalian terpaut 5 tahun. Dan Dia juga calon isteri Sasuke." Jelas Temari. Dia membuka handphonenya memperhatikan foto Naruko bersama teman-temannya dulu.

"Cantik. Berbeda sekali denganku." Komentar Naruto melihat Naruko yang begitu anggun dengan dress tanpa lengan berwarna biru, panjangnya sedikit diatas lutut.

"Kau juga cantik. Nah sekarang Kita temui Sakura." Ajak Temari.

(1412)

"Na-naruko..." Gumam Kurama terus menerus.

"Sa-sakura. Di-dia a-adikku, Di-dia me-memanggilku Nii-san. A-aku harus menemuinya, Di-dia me-membutuhkanku." Ujar Kurama. Sakura menangis antara bahagia sekaligus sedih.

Bahagia akhirnya suaminya berbicara dan memanggilnya. Namun sedih karena yang Mereka temui bukanlah Naruko. Dia orang lain.

"Kurama-kun. Di-dia bu-bukan Naruko." Ujar Sakura lirih. Dia tak bisa membohongi Kurama. Kurama harus bisa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Naruko sudah meninggal.

"Ti-tidak. Dia. Di-dia Ruko." Kurama kekeuh.

"Kurama!" Teriak Sakura. Tangisnya pecah. Untung saja tempat itu kosong. Tempat itu sengaja Neneknya buat untuk kepentingan Sakura dan Kurama. Bangunan yang didirikan diwilayah rumah sakit keluarga Haruno.

Kurama menatap Sakura. Dia sebenarnya sadar, Dia membuat Sakura menderita, Dia juga selalu mendengarkan apa saja yang isterinya ceritakan. Dia juga mengingat kemana saja Sakura mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Namun Dia masih dihantui rasa bersalah. Jika saja saat itu Dia mengecek keadaan mobil maka kecelakan itu tak akan terjadi.

"Gomen Sakura." Ujar Kurama. Sakura menatap Kurama dan memeluknya. Mungkin ini awal Kurama bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Okaeri..." Gumam Sakura.

"Hmm. Tadaima." Bisik Kurama.

'Naruto. Terima Kasih, meski tak secara langsung, namun berkat Kau Kyuu bisa seperti ini.' Batin Sakura.

(1412)

"A-ah. Itu kejadian yang mengerikan untuk anak seusiamu. Aku akan membantumu menghilangkan trauma itu. Dan kupastikan Kau akan hidup Normal kembali. Akan kucoba." Ujar Sakura saat mendengar cerita dari Temari.

Saat mendengar cerita itu sebenarnya hatinya miris. Ternyata gadis yang mirip dengan adik iparnya itu mengalami hal yang mengerikan.

"Arigatou Sakura. Kalau begitu Kami pamit dulu. Kami kesini hanya untuk menceritakan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa menyusun metode pengobatan apa yang cocok untuk Naruto setelah mendengar cerita tadi. Salam pada Kurama. Jaa matta." Pamit Temari.

"Sayonara Sakura-sensei." Pamit Naruto mengikuti Temari.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

(1412)

Kurama kini tengah mencoba berjalan. Dia harus menjalankan hidupnya kembali, Dia tak ingin melihat orang-orang yang menyayanginya menderita karena melihatnya yang terus tepuruk oleh bayang-bayang masalalu.

"Sakura. Gadis bernama Naruto itu Dia tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kurama pada Sang isteri.

"Dia tinggal bersama Temari dan Shikamaru. Kenapa? Kau ingin melihatnya lagi?" Tanya Sakura. Kurama terdiam.

"Tak apa Ku-kun. Kau bisa melihatnya kapan saja. Memang jika Kau melihatnya lagi Kau akan menganggapnya Naruko tapi itu juga akan menyadarkanmu bahwa Dia bukan Ruko. Sifat dan tingkahnya berbeda. Lagipula Kau tidak perlu repot ketempat Shika. Dia pasienku 1 minggu 2 kali Dia akan kesini." Ujar Sakura yang mengerti akan jalan fikiran suaminya.

"Pasienmu?"

"Hm. Dia mengalami trauma pada laki-laki. Akan kuceritakan tentang masalahnya."

.

.

.

"Malang sekali. Tunggu, takut pada laki-laki? Kenapa saat itu Dia tak takut padaku?" Tanya Kurama.

"Menurutmu begitu? Dia takut padamu Ku. Dia bahkan memanggilmu Hantu. Hahahaha..." Tawa Sakura.

"Awas Kau Sakura. Sini kembali, hey..." Kurama mencoba menangkap Sakura namun Sakura berkelit. Mereka bercanda tawa seolah tanpa beban.

Pasangan Namikaze yang ada diluar menangis haru. Akhirnya puteranya bisa kembali ceria. Mungkin berkat gadis bernama Naruto. Mereka jadi penasaran siapa Naruto itu. Mereka harus berterima kasih nanti.

(1412)

6 month later

"Ha'i? Coba katakan sekali lagi?" Tanya Temari memastikan.

"Aku ingin ke Gereja. Aku rindu Iruka-san. Dan Aku juga ingin pulang ke rumah. Kaa-san pasti khawatir. Lagipula Aku sudah tidak terlalu takut pada laki-laki berkat terapi yang diberikan Sakura-sensei. Jadi Kumohon, izinkan Aku melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya." Jelas Naruto.

Temari memijat dahinya dan menghela nafas. "Jika Kau ingin ke Gereja dan bertemu Pendeta Iruka Nee-san izinkan, melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanyapun Nee-san izinkan tapi tidak untuk pulang kerumah Bibi Sara. Kau akan terluka lagi Naru."

"Tapi Dia ibuku Tema-nee. Pokoknya Aku ingin pulang. Dan tak ada yang bisa menghalagiku." Ujar Naruto keras kepala. Apa Dia lupa apa yang dilakukan ibunya? Apa Dia sanggup jika kejadian dulu terulang? Gadis ini benar-benar.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Temari. Kau lebih aman tinggal disini Naruto." Shikamaru menyetujui pendapat Temari

"Tapi Kaa-san pasti khawatir. Bagimanapun Kaa-san adalah Kaa-san Naru."

"Lebih baik Kau tinggal bersamaku Naru." Tawar Kurama yang entah datang darimana.

"Kurama-san. Maaf tapi Aku ingin pulang." Tolak Naruto.

"Dan jangan masuk seenaknya Kurama. Ini rumahku." Tegur Temari namun ditanggapi santai oleh Kurama.

"Maaf kami datang berkunjung lagi." Ujar Sakura canggung melihat suaminya yang dengan tenang duduk dikursi padahal si Tuan rumah belum mempersilahkan.

"Apa ini semacam rapat keluarga?" Tanya Gaara dari lantai dua. Melihat orang-orang berkumpul dirumah sang Kakak.

"Gaara. Halangi Naruto yang ingin pulang ke rumahnya." Ujar Temari.

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Naru..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kaliamatnya. Seorang pria datang dan langsung memberikan pendapat.

"Bukankah harusnya Kalian mendukung keputusan si dobe ini? Lagipula Uzumaki Sara diawasi oleh Komite perlindungan anak. Sekali Dia macam-macam Dia akan masuk penjara. Dan juga bukankah Kalian akan jadi seperti penjahat jika menghalagi seorang anak yang ingin bertemu Ibunya?"

Naruto tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ada juga yang mendukungnya, "Arigatou Paman Mesum teme." Ujar Naruto senang.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil namaku dengan benar." Desis Sasuke kesal.

Gaara menatap tajam Sasuke. Ahh dari awal Dia tahu pria itu menyebalkan dan benar saja Dia mencoba mendekati Naruto sahabatnya.

"Anak ayam. Kenapa Kau disini? Hush pulang sana." Usir Kurama.

"Kau juga rubah buluk. Untuk apa Kau kesini? Aku kesini karena memang sudah ada janji dengan Naruto untuk pergi ke Gereja bersama." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai puas saat melihat Kurama yang sepertinya tak suka akan jawabannya.

'Bagaimana bisa Mereka dulu akan menjadi satu keluarga.' Batin Mereka minus Sasuke, Kurama, dan Naruto.

"Ayo Paman mesum teme. Iruka-san pasti sudah menunggu." Ajak Naruto

"Hn."

Mereka berjalan keluar, berjalan menuju Gereja. Sasuke bisa saja mengajak Naruto menaiki mobilnya namun Naruto masih belum bisa jika berduaan dengan pria ditempat tertutup.

"Apa mungkin Sasuke menganggap Naruto itu Ruko?" Tanya Temari memastikan. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sudah lama ada dalam fikirannya namun Dia tak berani mengutarakannya.

"Dan jika itu terjadi. Kupastikan akan memisahkan Mereka. Ruko dan Naruto. Mereka Berbeda." Ujar Shikamaru. Gaara mengangguk setuju. Dia juga tahu masalalu Sasuke dari Temari atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Temari menceritakan alasan kenapa Sasuke sering datang ke rumah atau bahkan ke Cafe.

"Hn. Aku juga setuju." Ujar Kurama.

"Ah iya. Ini Aku membawa oleh-oleh dari Hokkaido." Sakura memberikan bingkisan pada Temari.

"Wah Arigatou."

"Ah dan ini obat untuk Naru. Jangan lupa kontrol seminggu sekali padaku." Sakura memberikan bungkusan lain.

"Dan boleh kutanyakan satu hal pada Kalian? Apa Naruto punya penyakit jantung?" Tanya Sakura

Shikamaru dan Temari menggeleng. Namun tidak dengan Gaara, tubuhnya sedikit menegang, dan rileks kembali tak berapa lama, semua itu tak luput dari pandangan Kurama.

"Aku tak tahu. Sepertinya tidak. Bukan begitu Shika, Gaara?" Tanya Temari melirik suami dan adiknya.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menggeleng.

"Oh. Mungkin perasaanku saja." Ujar Sakura

'Ada yang disebunyikan oleh bocah panda itu. Aku harus mencari tahu.' Batin Kurama menatap Gaara

TBC

(1412)

OMAKE

Disebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi sebuah lampu neon. Di dinding ruangan itu tertempel banyak foto Naruko dan Naruto yang sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam.

"Dulu Aku tak bisa memilikimu Naruko, karenanya oranglain juga tak boleh memilikimu. Namun sekarang Aku akan menjadikan Naruto milikku. Hanya milikku." Gumam suara laki-laki yang tak terlihat wajahnya. Dia menyayat-nyayat foto Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Tak ada yang boleh mengambil milikku. Dia milikku, tidak Uchiha atau Sabaku. Milikku tetap Milikku, apapun yang terjadi Aku tak akan melepaskanmu Naruto." Ujarnya membelai foto Naruto yang tengah tertawa lepas bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

**A/N : Huahahahaha fanfic apaan ini?! Gaje gila Coy. Maunya sih update yang Because, ILU tapiiii salahkan kedua Kakakku yang gaje itu. Paket yang isinya oleh-oleh plus kartu memori yang ada lanjutan Fanfic because, ILU malah ketuker sama kartu memori yang isinya data entah apa. Bayangin coba pas dibuka malah liat data aneh. Hahhh... Sudahlah jika diingat lagi malah bikin kesel. Well 1 fanfic ini juga lumayanlah daripada ngga update sama sekali. Jaa matta nee minna-san **

**(Aurora Out)**


End file.
